1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication interface, and more particularly, to an interface apparatus for storing an extended display identification data (EDID) and a method of writing the EDID to the interface apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to support the EDID standard set by the Video Electronics Standard Association (VESA), it is conventional to employ an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) on each input terminal of display systems such as projectors, monitors, or digital televisions for storing an EDID content table of the corresponding input terminal.
An EDID is mainly for storing content related to image resolution and frequency which are supported by display systems. The external input device may identify a suitable and operable resolution and frequency range according to the EDID content. EDID may be found in many related input formats of a projector such as high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), digital visual interface (DVI), or video graphics array (VGA). During a mass production process, in order to speed up the process, a part of data required by the EDID content table, e.g., production date and serial number of the display system are read from a bar code, and later burnt to the EEPROM together with other content. Different types of display systems correspond to different EDID contents and bar code formats.
Currently, an EDID is often burned individually by an external computer and an external burner to burn the EDID content from the computer to the EEPROM. EDID contents required by a projector is often more than one kind, there often requires considerable labour hours on the operation procedure of burning EDID. Further, after delivered, if the EDID is found destroyed, the maintenance process is very cumbersome as it requires a manual inspection and a rewriting process.